


Dream Glow

by Kaori_Lee



Category: Original characters - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Character Death, China, Daydreaming, Deaf Character, Diabetes, Dream Glow, Dreams, France - Freeform, Future, Home, Hopeful Ending, Kim Taehyung | Min Yoongi - Freeform, Kpop idols - Freeform, Leave home, Major character death - Freeform, Mexico, Min Yoongi | Kim Taehyung, Minor Character Death, Music, Music Production, Overworking, Parent lost, Rap, United States, dance, idol, keep dreaming, korea - Freeform, kpop, kpop idol, taegi - Freeform, violent relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Lee/pseuds/Kaori_Lee
Summary: BTS ceased to exist many years ago, the death of Kim Taehyung during 2020 marked the end of everything. But time never stops, and six years later, somehow everything seems to have taken its place.Years after being on top of the world, Yoongi, now a renowned music producer, will be forced to leave the four walls of his studio to do something that in his life he thought possible: to be the manager and personal advisor of a rookie female group of 7 girls.Knowing that these girls are the great bet of the company, and that his own future could depend on their success or failure, will Yoongi be able to put aside all his insecurities and forgive himself to convert these girls in the next group of the moment? Or he will let the shadows of the past, and today's criticism to destroy everything for what his friends and he have worked for years?





	1. 0 [SUMMARY]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for giving an opportunity to my first fanfic ever! My first language is Spanish, and even though I have been studying English for the past 13 years, I don't have enough confidence in my grammar and spelling XDXC ... because of that maybe I will post chapters slowly, in addition, next Monday I start University!!! I am scared and happy!!!  
> THANKS <3 -Kaori_Lee

7 girls, 5 countries, 1 group, 1 dream, 1 future. 

BTS ceased to exist many years ago, the death of Kim Taehyung during 2020 marked the end of everything. But time never stops, and six years later, somehow everything seems to have taken its place.

Years after being on top of the world, Yoongi, now a renowned music producer, will be forced to leave the four walls of his studio to do something that in his life he thought possible: to be the manager and personal advisor of a rookie female group of 7 girls.

Knowing that these girls are the great bet of the company, and that his own future could depend on their success or failure, will Yoongi be able to put aside all his insecurities and forgive himself to convert these girls in the next group of the moment? Or he will let the shadows of the past, and today's criticism to destroy everything for what his friends and he have worked for years?


	2. 1 [THE BEGINNING OF THE END]

They say that each of us has broken glass inside our souls, that hurt us, that make us bleed; That makes us never forget what we lost

A sound of something breaking ... A heart that stopped, six that are now in a thousand pieces.

Wake up from the nightmare ... No, you can't, it is true, he is dead.

Time passes, second by second, minute by minute, but it will never come back. 

He is situated in a chair, in a cold room, with his eyes fixed on the corpse of a boy that once smile, that dreamed with a great future, that loved what he was doing. The lonely man in the room is not crying, is not angry, is not frustrated. It's as if the doctor's words had taken all his feelings. "I'm sorry, he's dead, he didn´t made it," At first he thought it was a fucking lie, a bad joke; Taehyung, his Taehyung couldn't be dead. But when he saw his leader fall to his knees, Jimin in a chair with tears in his cheeks, Hoseok crying uncontrollably; Jin trying to control himself and Jungkook, who was violently trying to hit the doctor ... when he saw all this, he knew it was real.

And now he is there, sitting in a hospital room, wishing everything is a bad dream. That his younger brother is only sleeping. That in a little bit they are going to return home, to his studio. That Taehyung will knock on the studio’s door desperately until he lets him in, to bother him. That he will continue to translate Tae's strange language, that they will hold hands again, that they will share some skewers again.… Even now, maybe he will find the courage to tell Taehyung that he loves him.

But not this time ... it will never happen again.

Reality hits again when a shattered mother enters the room. Screaming and crying the name of her dead son, imploring God to return him, embracing the cold and inert body of her son who left home being only a child.

And then the father enters, seeing his wife hugging his son for one last time. With an empty face, he tries to understand how things ended up like that; he searches through the room for answers, and the only thing he finds is a lonely man sitting in a chair. 

Their eyes meet, both say so much without using words. The father begins to sob, the boy in the chair stops breathing ... a lump forms in his throat, tears accumulate, but he can't, he can't cry. He doesn't have the right, because he knows it, he knows the truth:

He killed Kim Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	3. 2 [NALA]

Life is sometimes beautiful, funny, a little bit strange, and really unexpected; other times, life is cruel, painful, and unbearable … we can say that life is never what we want, but that’s how everyone lives. Not many years ago, she left her country and her home with big dreams, with a pure heart seeking a better future. In the beginning, it was, everything seemed perfect, a new country, a new school, great friends, a first love… But she was too stupid, maybe because of her age, maybe because she wanted to be that princess of the Disney tales… But her Knight in shining armor, the man of her dreams, soon became her nightmare demon. One day they were laughing together while watching a movie, the other, she was bleeding in the stairs while he screamed and cursed...

She thought it was her end, that she would stay forever in that darkness, and she would stop dreaming. But as we said, life is filled with limitless possibilities we cannot label, and she learned that even the darker darkness, it is just a room where you haven't flicked the light switch on. 

And now she was there, with a microphone in her hand, breathless, with sweat on her face, but happy. It was true, she was fulfilling a dream that didn't belong to her, wasting her limited years of youth ... but she didn't regret it, for the first time in years she felt alive, with hope. And when she saw that smiling face behind the scenes, she knew she could dream again, that it was the right decision ... And because of that, she was sure, she shouldn't turn off the most beautiful piece of music at its intro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Between the chapters of the story, I will be posting these small introductions to the feminine characters. Is to create a general idea of their personalities. Of course, I will explain each story with more detail in the future. 
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	4. 3  [Not Today]

_ Taehyung´s pair of black eyes watch him from the end of the hall. Everything is dark, everything is cold, everything is in silence. It's just the two of them: a dead boy and his murderer.  _

_ "It is your fault" _

_ One step, and then another. Little by little Taehyung approaches the murderer who now cannot move. His face is white as snow, his lips are dry as a desert, a thick line of fresh blood falls from his head.  _

_ Now they are face to face. Taehyung raises a hand, is full of blood, his lifeless eyes now rest on the other boy. He watches him, laughs, and then his eyes filled with hate _

_ "Yoongi Hyung..." he begins as his bloody hand slides down in face of his hyung. "It is your fault" _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Yoongi wakes up covered in sweat, his mind running thousand per second, his heart running out of his chest, his lungs asking for air. His body hurts while he tries to sit, it takes him a few seconds to remember where he is. He is in “home”, what he saw was just a bad dream. 

His eyes focus on a digital clock on his bedside table: 3:15 a.m. Just 2 hours since taking his second dose of sleeping pills, just 3 hours since he forced himself to try to sleep. He awkwardly turns on the kitchen lights, his hands slide as he tries to remember in which drawer he put the Vodka bottle. He throws a couple of things in despair, but finally, he finds the bottle.

The first drink is bitter but undoes the lump in your throat. The second is better, and finally, he feels he can breathe. With the third, he feels that tears invade his eyes. But the fourth return him to his reality, he has no right to cry. 

With the bottle in hand, he returns to his room. Takes seat on the bed and watches the never-sleeping city as he tries to forget. 

The moonlight goes through the picture window overlooking the city of Seoul. Is February … now, maybe it is March, Yoongi is not sure. But he doesn't care. It's been 6 years since Taehyung passed away. It's been 4 since Jimin fell in love, 3 since Jin left, 3 since Hoseok danced again, 2 since Jungkook returned to the stage, 4 since Namjoon became a father.

But Yoongi was still there, trapped on that November night of 2020, the day he last saw Kim Taehyung. The day of his life he most regretted.

When everything fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My respect to those incredible authors that write fanfics ... now that I am trying to do it, I can see how difficult it is. Maybe because I am writing in a different language from my mother langue, maybe its because I have no talent for this, but I am not sure how I am supposed to finish this XD 
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	5. 4 [Beginning]

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Hyung, is only for a few months until they debut!” Namjoon looked at him from across the desk with a face between annoyance and pleading “I have never asked you something like this”

“That is why we have a great relationship”

“Yoongi hyung…”

"I don't have time to be a nanny Namjoon" He had begun to bite his nails nervously “Correction, we don't have time to be nannies. We are trying to maintain this entertainment company, to save BTS, create music for other artists; that without mention that some of us are trying to establish our own families... And you are telling me that want to "adopt" a girl group whose company has just declared bankruptcy?”

Yoongi had read the reports, the monster that was now BigHit Entertainment had literally crushed this little company as they did with many others. Closing them job opportunities, prohibiting television networks from working with them, taking their staff, trainers and trainees. And all, because the company had refused to sell to BigHit one of their produced songs.

"Forget it Namjoon, we have enough problems with BigHit ... If we do this, It would be a declaration of war. And even if we have the money, and contacts to fight against BigHit, our company is not big enough... Besides, we would be putting incredible pressure on those girls you want to debut, and you know as well as I do the possible consequences of that."

Namjoon sighed tired and adjusted his glasses “Hyung, these girls have been in our practices rooms for almost 2 months … We are already at war.” 

Namjoon rotated his laptop leaving Yoongi to see a series of open tabs: News about false accusations against the company, resignation emails from staff, television program bans, even a couple of threat letters…..

  
  


"Things have been getting worse since the last month. Thank God, all our friends are doing their best to help. Jackson's & JB's company is lending us personnel, Minho hyung is maintaining and strengthening our relationship with SBS ... everyone is trying to give us a hand”

“Fuck” Yoongi said without thinking. He was angry, no he was more than angry. Why those damn people could not leave them alone ?, They already had everything they wanted from them, they had already destroyed them. 

Namjoon watched him worried before adding. “It’s okay, It’s okay. We are going to be fine. Even after the complicated things that happened last years, we still alive. We can survive this”

“Complicated" wasn't the correct word to describe the hell they had been through for the past six years. First the unexpected death of Bang PD, and with that, a new CEO, a new BigHit where all the rights to decide about their music and group future were abolished, a new place where they pass from being individuals to objects to sell. They tried to fight, when that didn't work and they were faced with overwork and no rest, they decided to resist until they could escape with the excuse of presenting their military service. But Taehyung didn't make it, and just some days before they could be free, they were forced to bury his little brother. In the end, they leave to military service without time to cry for his lost brother. When they return, they decided to demand BigHit, canceled their contracts with the company. Search justice for them and Taehyung. But in a few weeks, they lost the right to maintain their group name, their nicknames, their songs. And until now: 3 years 6 months and a company created later, they have continued fighting to recover for what they worked so hard.

Silence took hold of the room, both boys staring, perhaps remembering the good times, perhaps remembering how everything ended in disaster; Maybe remembering those who had gone.

“Hyung…” Yoongi observed the tired face of his friend “I can’t … I can’t continue with this alone” Namjoon looked away from Yoongi's face "I am not trying to make you feel bad ... but to be honest, I feel as if you and the others have escaped from the whole problem, and that you are hoping that I will fix everything" 

Yoongi knew he was right, half of them did not even live in Korea, others had moved away from Seoul as if the city were a highly contagious disease. The only ones who had resisted in the front were Namjoon and him... No, that was a lie, Namjoon had fought alone for a long time. A knot of guilt formed in Yoongi's stomach, How could he let this happen? When would he stop being so pathetic?

Namjoon pulled a pile of papers from his desk drawer and placed it in front of Yoongi. -Yoongi, just for this time, please help me. I need a break, I need to spend time with my family, I need time to find answers and know what we are going to do.-

Yoongi withdrew the voice that was forming in his head and began to leaf through the papers. They were records like the ones every entertainment company kept. That didn't catch his attention, it was the photograph below them all which did it: Seven girls were smiling to the camera, not all were Korean, not all were too thin ... any producer would find a thousand flaws in them with just seeing the picture ... But they looked happy, they smiled genuinely, and that scared the most to Yoongi. 

Those girls didn't have the slightest idea of the hell they were going to face as idols. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	6. 5  [ZooAh]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things are messy, English is not my first language, I don´t have a beta, and to be honest; must of the times I publish the chapters, (rather, I would call them micro chapters) just as I write them ... soooooooooo , sorry, hope you understand something.

Alone in a street, a young girl sees how snowflakes come down off the sky. She is freezing, the thin coat she wears is not enough to cover her from the low temperatures of the season. But not ask me why, but she still smiles; she smiles dumbfounded with the shining and colorful lights that decorate the streets of a city that never sleeps. 

Maybe she is happy.

Maybe she is remembering the good times. 

Maybe she is just dreaming. 

It's Christmas, that American holiday were families come together and celebrate as one soul. The moment of the year when love and happiness are in the air. 

But the girl in the street is alone.

Two Christmases ago things were not like that, the girl was sitting at a nice table, eating delicious food, with a good coat, and surrounded by many people who loved her; but of course, two Christmases ago she was a good daughter that listened to her parents. She had good grades, and she was supposed to go to a good university to study medicine. But no, she decided to become a shame for her family. She decided to change a perfect score on her SAT test, for passing an audition to an entertainment company.

And now, according to her mother, she was suffering the consequences of her mistakes.

But that lonely girl with a thin coat in the middle of the street was a fighter. Her parents could say whatever they wanted, but she was going to make it, one day she would sing on stage and her name would be known. And that lonely girl was not only dumbfounded with the shining and colorful lights that decorate the streets; she was watching how her little sisters, the girls with whom she would fulfill her dream, played with the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	7. 6 [The producer]

Yoongi felt again like that boy. 

The boy who had run away from Daegu to get to Seoul more than 16 years ago. 

At that moment he was young, he didn't know the cruelty of life, he was only following his dreams; but soon, he faced the reality of having to decide between taking the bus or having dinner every night. But that didn’t stop him, nothing could stop him at that moment. 

Even not the dissolution he felt every time he sold one his songs for only 10 won, knowing that those letters and compositions would never be recognized as his.

No, having to abandon his dream of being a rapper to try to succeed as an idol.

No, the pain of his body after each training. 

Because he was sure that someday, life would pay all the effort back. 

And it happened ... he debuted, and during the process, he obtained a family. 

1 older brother that was always there for him, and 5 younger brothers he loved and swore to protect. 

And when he least realized they were on top of the world, they traveled together, sang together and inspired hundreds with their music.

He spent the best years of his life doing what he liked best.

And out of nowhere, everything went to hell.

And Yoongi remembered how cruel life could be.

And now he was again like that boy who ran away from home again.

The difference now was that he was paid thousands of won for each of his productions. Now nobody forbade him to put his name on, he was the one who decided no to put it.

Yoongi looked at the screen in front of him and pressed the send button.

Another list of songs that nobody would ever know that he produced.

Why did he do it?

He was aware that he could never leave the music ... But he would no longer want to be remembered, much less idolized for it.

But the truth was that writing music made him remember the old days, and especially, it reminded him of Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	8. 7 [Marlene]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Let's suppose that I am doing my homework and that I am doing a perfect syntactic analysis of multiple sentences in Spanish ... hahaha, The truth is that I have not idea where to star ... Even if you are a native Spanish speaker, we have so many rules and conjugations, that our brains become crazy ... Send Help XDXC

Neither from here, nor from there.

A Russian father, an Italian mother, raised between Germany and the Korean capital.

She was 7 the first time someone called her “outsider”.

9 When she realized she didn't fit in.

10 when she finally found a place to belong to and was torn from it.

12 When the bullying started.

14 The first time she tried to die.

15 When he showed her how to dance.

16 When she promised him to conclude his dream.

Now she was 18, and she was a little closer to keep her promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	9. 8 [ KMPJ Entertainment]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should go to sleep, tomorrow I have school at 6:30 am ... but Nah, I was too inspired for writing this. Hope you like it.

Yoongi was not stupid. And although it was true that it was the first time since the creation of the company, that he got involved with finance, the numbers in his screen could not lie. 

KMPJ Entertainment was drowning in red ink.

The rapper watched with horror how the company's actions had dropped since the transfer of the trainees and personnel of the last BigHit victim. Namjoon was right, the war began with that last action. 

Trying not to lose his mind, he began to read the long pages of the annual report. The situation was worse than Joon accept. Apart from the royalties they obtained from Jungkook and Jin's careers when they acted within Korea, practically nothing else kept them afloat. Literally, BigHit closed all their jobs opportunities, none of their artists and appendices were able to work outside the company ... if this continued like this, they would close before the new year.

Yoongi leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his head, maybe it was the moment to break that rule they imposed by themselves ... "I must have lost my mind" he resignedly laughed at his words and sat down again. Even if he invested all his savings, even if everyone else invested all the money they had in their accounts, if they didn't end with the BigHit blocking, everything would end up the same.

And he knew it. The others and he, at the time of creating the company, promised to invest an agreed amount of money and not a single more won (KRW).

To be honest, KMPJ Entertainment, more than to be a way to continue creating music without pressure and in their own way; was a tool of revenge. 

Three years ago, after Taehyung's death anniversary and maybe too many glasses of Soju, the six of them decided to fight to destroy and sink BigHit Entertainment. They were drunk, and to a certain extent, their hearts hadn't overcome Taehyung's death; So at the time, it sounded like a good idea.

Weeks later, with a clear mind, they decided to continue with the plan with three conditions. 

1) They would no invest more than the agreed amount of money, even if the company was in problems. There was no point in losing money for an act of revenge.

2) None of them was forced to stay in the game. If they wanted to leave the company, they could do it.

3)They had to accept that they could lose, that they could not achieve anything; and that when that happened, they would leave the matter alone.

At the moment just 4 of them continue in the game. Namjoon who was the CEO and head of all the plan, Jin and Jungkook who were the principal artists of the company, and Yoongi. Jimin left after his first daughter born, he decided it was time to continue with his life. One year later, Hoseok traveled to Jeju to disappear.

Jungkook was deeply bothered with both of them, but he also left Korea when he understood that it was too painful for him to stay. He moved to the United States where he revived his career as a singer and soon began to fill stadiums as a soloist. However, he never stopped worrying about the company and his Hyungs. With Jin something similar happened, after starting his acting career in Japan, he tried to leave the name of KMPJ in every place. 

And despite all the efforts that Namjoon and the others put to keep everything afloat, he was now facing a screen announcing bankruptcy. If someone asked him what he had done in the whole matter to help, his answer was easy, nothing ... All these years he had hidden in drinking and music. 

Yoongi knew he was a coward.

He looked at the mountain of files resting on his desk ... He was supposed to turn those seven girls into a successful group and to be honest, he didn't know if he could do it. He was never good with human relationships, much less now. He was also a disaster driving his life, how was he supposed to handle seven teenagers? But Namjoon was very clear, the success or failure of this group would be the determinant for the future of the company.

So Yoongi had a week before meeting the girls, a damn month to try to come up with a plan and not screw things up.

Sincerely, Yoongi was expecting for a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	10. 9  [Seonhwa & Seonhee]

They say the best things come in pairs, and if you asked Seonhwa & Seonhee, they would tell you that is right. They were twins, born from a teenage mom who decided to fight against the world alone for the future of his daughters. And she did it ... With three jobs, few hours of sleep, and pushing and stumbling, but her daughters grew up happy and they never lacked anything. But the tales never last forever, and one day she started to feel pain. 

And little by little her life became extinct...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things are messy, English is not my first language, I don't have a beta, and to be honest; must of the times I publish the chapters, (rather, I would call them micro chapters) just as I write them ... soooooooooo , sorry, hope you understand something.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	11. 10 [Cigarettes]

Yoongi hates cigarettes, the smell of the burning nicotine made him remember them. Especially that old man that was always smoking during their meetings. And that memory, to a certain point, terrified him.

But now the man sitting in front him was not that living nightmare; so, even that each pore of his body begged him to run away from the place, he buried his nails deeply in his palms and forced himself to keep composure.

Yes, he smelled strongly to cigarettes, but he was his Hyung. The only one who had taken care of them from the beginning and who fought with nails and teeth until the end for them. 

He was not going to hurt him.

Trying to full his mind with that thought, he concentrated on the cup of coffee in front of him. Yoongi would never accept that he had a problem with drinking, much less in front of someone as important as Sejin Hyung, so instead of inviting him to the club he usually visited each night, they end up in a cafe near the job of his ex-manager.

Yoongi looked up at his old friend who was answering a call. There were a couple of extra wrinkles on his face, but he still looked the same.

Sejin was forced to leave them six months before Taehyung died. He was the last to leave ... He resisted that his pay was exponentially reduced, that his work schedule was infernal. But when they threatened his family, he apologized to the boys and left their lives. Yoongi would never tell him in the face because he knew it was not his fault, but the fact that he left allowed things to become hell for them.

Sejin hurriedly dismissing the call and hid his cell phone before giving Yoongi a smile. -It's been a while since we met Yoongi ~ ah! How have you been? Sincerely your call was a surprise, knowing you tied schedule I was surprised to receive the honor to take a coffee with the ghost producer!-

Yoongi was speechless looking at his Hyung in surprise.

"Yoongi, do you really think that I wouldn't hear from you?" Sejin's eyes looked coldly at the boy sitting in front of him. "Tell me, why don't you write your name on the songs you produce?"

Daegu's boy was silent for a while, feeling the cold sweat coming down his forehead. He could tell the truth and worry his Hyung or he could lie.

-Don't worry Hyung ... it's complicated, but I swear I'm working on it.- _lie_

-Namjoon has told me that he thinks you have nightmares Yoongi .-

Looking at his Hyung he stifled a desperate laugh. How could he not have nightmares knowing he was a murderer? That all his friends were broken because of him? -Hyung, Namjoon doesn't live with me, he doesn't know what he tells you.-

-He says he has heard you scream inside your studio a couple of times during the midnight.

Yoongi waved the liquid inside his cup a couple of times and took a long drink - Don't think about it Sejin Hyung, I'm fine, really. We should worry more about Namjoon, he works tirelessly.-

The ex-manager sighed deeply before adding: -If this has to do with Tae ...-

\- Hyung, he is dead. Death people only become a memory.- Yoongi regretted saying that only after spitting out the words -I ... I, I don't want to say that I forgot him ... I just..- he was trying to ignore Sejin's look of pain.

Both remained silent for a long time.

-It's fine Yoongi ~ ah. I know you miss him a lot and I trust you- Sejin looked at him again with a smile on his face ... Of course, he didn´t believe a single word of Yoongi. 

What damn shit, Yoongi thought - Thanks Hyung- No one should trust him.

-Now- Sejin started taking a spoonful of the cake that rested in front of him - We both know what you called me this evening with another intention, I'm all heard-

Yoongi took the pile from folders inside his backpacks and put them on the table. -Hyung teach me to be a good manager ... 

Sejin almost choking with the cake.


	12. 11 [Yunha]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Whitemiko12! If it were not for this little person, I would have fallen asleep and could not have registered my college courses T-T ..... You saved us, we are grateful! 
> 
> In other beautiful news, apart from my native language (Spanish), I will officially be taking English, German and Mexican sign language classes.
> 
> Happy Christmas!

She left, no, they forced her to leave.

She loved her life, her house, her mother, her father.

But she wasn't the real daughter, she didn't even appear in the family records.

Nothing and no one could save her from her destiny.

And when the old man died, his older brothers arrived.

They called her half-blood, bastard, the other ... And they gave her two options: leave China and live like a shadow somewhere else, or lose everything.

And with 12 years she took a big decision, and that was how he ended up in Korea, his mother's place of origin, and a place where he could at least live again.

For years she fulfilled what he promised, to live in the shadows like one more human. But one day something inside her changed, a spark ignited.

And after months of fighting against what she felt, at the end, she decided she would fight for her dreams. She would become a star, an idol that wouldn't have to live off the crumbs her brothers gave her... and for the first time she would stop being the secretary's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	13. 12 [Adora]

Adora looked away from the screen where she was working on one of her last tracks. Jungkook could live and lead his career now in the United States, but he had never dared to completely put aside the Korean producers who had helped him grow. 

The return of who was once the maknae of BTS only meant for Adora the production of at least 4 songs in a very short period of time. When she produced for her little brother, she used to lock herself in her studio until dawn in order to meet the creative demands of the idol and his fans; producing music was almost always a solo process, only accompanied by Jungkook's rhythm and lyrics suggestions, and a coffee machine; but these last days that loneliness had not existed.

Deeply slept in a corner of the only armchair in the room, the first friend she had made when she entered the company was there. The only one who did not doubt her ability as a producer in a company full of men: Min Yoongi.

Adora followed BTS in their process of dominating the musical world, in the good times and bad times. She even decided to stay with them when the company became bullshit. Her heart also broke into a thousand pieces when Taehyung died. And in the end, she decided to follow the boys when they decided to fight against BigHit and founded KMPJ Entertainment. But to be honest, Yoongi was definitely the one with who she had the best relation, when it was just beginning of her career, it was he who supported her songs against others, who taught her and helped to polish her musical style, and who finally became so close as to help her in her personal life.

So now it didn't bother her that he interrupted her in her creative process. Just as all the last week, Yoongi arrived that afternoon with a stack of papers to ask for her opinion on the new group he would take over. Yoongi was supposed to choose the name, concept, debut song and everything related to the group's image; Adora was surprised that Namjoon had left only Yoongi in charge of a process normally carried out by several people, but at the same time she was grateful.

Forcing Yoongi to occupy his time to the fullest, had helped to control his addiction with drinking in a matter of days. Adora could count on with the fingers of one hand the days Yoongi spent totally sober each month; but thanks to this crazy idea of Namjoon, it seemed that these days he was more in love with coffee than alcohol.

Adora stood up and turned off the air conditioning, the place was starting to get cold, and honestly, she was exhausted. She took a quick look to her studio. Just thinking about the idea of sleeping in her chair caused her intense back pain, the floor didn't seem like a good option either ... She looked at the sleeping boy in her armchair, and without trying to wake him up, Adora settled down next to Yoongi. He observed the tranquility that was reflected on her friend's face, and let the world of dreams flood her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	14. 13 [D-day]

He took a deep breath and turned his gaze to the face that reflected in the mirror in front of him. He watched the thin wrinkles that began to form on his forehead, Suran kept saying that as long as he didn't let go of the past he would age faster, and although the girl had no proof of her theory; Yoongi could see it on his face, the dark circles under his eyes, the tired look were a reminder of what he did.

Trying not to bring dark memories to his mind, he accommodated his black coat for the tenth time, and ran his hand through his silver hair. The turtle neck shirt was the only garment he was wearing that was not black; not even his years as an idol, wearing clothes of all colors and styles had been able to counteract his taste for black clothes. Simply, they had taught him to choose the correct style of clothes according to the event, and today, although he would not attend any ceremony, he would appear for the first time in front of the company's apprentices ..... And although he will never confess it, he wanted to make a good impression on them.

He was not sure about his thoughts. He was unable to understand why he was so nervous if Namjoon was the one supposed to speak today. In a few hours, the CEO of KMPJ Entertainment would be announcing their last try to save the company: Debuting a girl idol group form by 7 girls of different nationalities. 

Yoongi passed the last month analyzing the profiles of the chosen feminine trainers, the musical and fashionable trends of Korea, and the best vocal coach and choreographers in order to take this group to conquer the world. And even of the nights of no sleep, the growing stress and anxiety, Yoongi was able to adapt to the tight budget that Namjoon had authorized him, and create, according to his criteria, a group good enough to meet all expectations.

Still, that was afraid... No, he was terrified. He knew it would be a long road because the chosen girls were far from being the perfect robot that the industry liked so much. All were unique in their own way, with their problems and talents; and although Yoongi could have been like any other manager, taking them to the extreme and forcing them to be perfect, he had sworn to himself that he would fight with nails and teeth to protect the happiness of those girls. That he wouldn't let the industry destroy them as happened with his brothers and him. 

And although he had a notebook full of advice that Sejin hyung had given him on how to be a good manager, and he had tried to remember how they were treated when BigHit was still a good company, he had a sense of discomfort telling him that, it would be his unstable personality what would sink those girls.

But looking to be faithful to the promise he made mentally to Namjoon, trying to mend his mistakes as an older brother ... But above all, trying to keep Taehyung's memory, his love for music, his care for other younger idol groups and his dream to create his own company; Yoongi had decided that this group would be the most important thing for him from now on.

Seeing the time on his wristwatch, Yoongi prepared to leave the apartment. Trembling a little, he adjusted his shoes and closed the door behind him.

One step at a time ... one step, he said to himself.

***

Namjoon slept peacefully in the passenger seat next to him. This morning, Yoongi had volunteered to go for Namjoon to his house despite his protests. It had been a week since Joon was taken to emergencies. That night, as usual, Yoongi was organizing his ideas for the group when he received the distressing call from Ráyen. Namjoon's wife, with her poor Korean, had managed to take her husband with 40 ° temperature and abdominal pain to the nearest hospital.

When Yoongi arrived at the emergency room after 3 in the morning, he found the 8-month-old pregnant woman that they met during the Bon Voyage 4 recordings, trying to reassure his 3-year-old son while the elder, Christopher of 12 , tried to translate in the clearest way to his mother what the hell was happening with his father.

It turned out that Kim Namjoon, 32, with a 13-year career, had a case of severe stress colitis. Joon spent the next two days in the hospital before voluntarily leaving. And today, five days after that night, no one had been able to prevent him from getting out of bed to go to give the announcement, which he hoped would save the company. Even so, at the insistence of Ráyen, he had been convinced not to drive that day and let him be escorted as in the old days.

Therefore, Yoongi was driving to the building that was the home of his company, trying not to turn around or stop suddenly so Namjoon could rest a little more. Watching the lights on the traffic lights change from green to yellow, Yoongi slowly brakes until he is completely stopped. For a second he got lost in his thoughts until he heard Namjoon repeat his name "Hyung, I say it now because I'm not sure you want to hear me in a while. But I swear I trust you, I just need a plan B ... .You must understand it better than anyone, we always had a plan B for Bangtan concerts if something went wrong. "

Yoongi looked at his younger brother who spoke with his eyes closed .... He had a bad feeling.

***

The meeting started perfectly. The 25 trainers, 13 women and 12 men who continued in the company after the disaster of the last months, were already in the room when they arrived. Yoongi sat on Namjoon's left, next to the other two main producers of the company.

Namjoon began by expressing his gratitude to the trainers who had decided to stay with them despite all the complications. He spoke to all of them for the first time about the company's serious economic situation, but he also told them about how old friendships were helping them make their way through BigHit's bans and threats.

When he reached the side of the announcement Yoongi could see the faces of the uncertainty of all the teenagers in front of him. Most should not be over 20, and the youngest would be 12 or 14 years old, perhaps, many, living far from their parents, were much more mature than they should be.

"We have made the decision to make one last attempt to save the company." Namjoon began pointing his gaze to the screen where he brought visual support material. "This will be our maximum bet, and let me tell you that it will be the most stressful of all."

Yoongi nodded nervously as he watched all the teenagers start muttering among themselves.

"KMPJ Entertainment will launch a Kpop group."

There were sighs of surprise and even a little scream. For the trainers who dreamed of one day going on a stage, this was excellent news, because after years of effort there was the minimum chance of succeeding in what they wanted

"The group will be made up of 7 people, who have already been selected according to their skills and qualifications in recent months. These people will have 6 months to prepare. That is, produce a disc with 5 songs apart from the Title Track."

Yoongi listened to this while reading the sheets in front of him, all Namjoon said was what they had previously discussed ... And then Namjoon screwed up, and for the first time in a month, Yoongi swore he could have had a panic attack in that room.

"For the question, everyone should have, whether it will be a female or male group ... For now, it will be both."

Those were the first words that surprised Yoongi and made him turn violently towards Namjoon's address. Both of them? Namjoon had only mentioned one female group .... Not a male one.

"They will train separately for these 6 months, and finally, both groups will perform as an opening show at the following Jeon Jungkook's concert in February next year. It will be from that presentation that we will decide who to debut."

Yoongi's head began to spin, a part of his brain trying to follow Namjoon's words and another trying to calm his nerves.

"Team A will be made up of 7 women and will be managed by my Hyung, and whom everyone should know, Min Yoongi" Yoongi's original idea had been to stand up and introduce himself, but at that moment he was so confused that he couldn't move or take his eyes off from his dongsaeng. He didn't know how to feel, confused? Annoying? ... Now he understood Namjoon's words that morning.

"Team B will also be made up of 7 of our male trainers." Namjoon looked away from the papers he was reading and looked at one of the staff girls "Tell him to enter."

Yoongi felt how the hand of Suran, who was sitting next to him, held his in an attempt to calm him; but all the little calm he kept on, fell apart when he entered the door.

"That team will be led by another great friend .... Jung Hoseok"

Yoongi felt he was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I erase my last chapter....To who am I going to lie? That last chapter was awful hahaha, so after analyzing the complete thing, I decided to write another thing. 
> 
> This is the longest chapter I have ever written for this fic ... Sorry hehe
> 
> Fun fact about me, I write better while hearing master classes of mathematics or about space. I have heard a professors from Oxford and Cambridge. The other fun thing is that this time I write this chapter only hearing Kpop! WOAHHHHH I am normal again! 
> 
> Before, like two years ago, I used to hear kpop to do my homework and write. After having problems with food, I was becoming anorexic, I started to hate music and noise (since I was hungry I didn't tolerate anything and no one). Now I am fine, not perfectly, but fine and I start to recover my normal behaivors, like hearing music. 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Sorry if things are messy, English is not my first language, I don't have a beta, and to be honest; must of the times I publish the chapters, (rather, I would call them micro chapters) just as I write them ... soooooooooo , sorry, hope you understand something.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	15. 14 [Hanisok]

She took deep breaths before opening his eyes again. Another contract that only needed her signature to enter into force was in front of her. Nine years, five companies, 3 debut promises and now she was there again. Again in front of a recruiter having to start from 0 as a trainee, with hundreds of hours of practice, hundreds of tears and pain ahead .... and all for what?

A dream?

A whim?

Her destiny?

Hanisok had stopped having an answer. Not even she understood why she came back every time she failed ... She only knew that every time she was farewell because someone thought her face was not so pretty enough, or her singing was not so good for the industry, she was again at an audition.

As she began to fill out the personal information form, she thought of her parents. They had always supported her, motivated her to follow her dreams since she decided to appear at her first audition. They paid extra lessons, forgave her low school performance, and all because they respected and wanted to help fulfill their daughter's dream.

But she was no longer the 11-year-old girl. She was 20, and while many of her friends were in college and had jobs, she was still living off her parents' money with a high school certificate under her arm.

She was a shame ....

She stopped a second before moving the pen to the signature section. She was going to make herself promise for her sake, for everyone's sake ... This would be her last attempt. If this time she was kicked out of the company, she would not try again. If she failed, she would get a job, she would go to university, and she would leave behind that childish dream that seemed increasingly distant from her.

With that thought in mind, she signed the three sheets that would seal her destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things are messy, English is not my first language, I don't have a beta, and to be honest; must of the times I publish the chapters, (rather, I would call them micro chapters) just as I write them ... soooooooooo , sorry, hope you understand something.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!


	16. 15 [Past, Present, Future]

The boy slides around the room while he rocks the baby finally asleep in his arms. It was a terrible night. With his little daughter, Mercy, crying inconsolably, his wife out of the country and with him without knowing what the hell to do. Commonly the baby girl slept the complete night. She was a very quiet 4-month-old baby, but that night, after 1am, she had not stopped crying. He tried everything, she did not want to eat, nor her pacifier and rocking her had no effect. And when himself ended in tears because his mother did not answer him to help him, he ended up calling his Hyung. Thank God Namjoon was quick to answer.

It turned out, the girl only had colics and only needed a tummy massage ... Who would say that caring for a baby would be more difficult than keeping an idol's tight schedule, but her hyung, despite surely being busy, like he promised years ago, he didn't leave him alone.

Now they were calmly speaking through a video call.

"Hyung, how did Suga hyung take the appearance of Hobi hyung?"

Namjoon was alone in his office, ordering papers and seeing where else to get money from. He looked back at the frame with the photograph of his friends resting on his desk "I thought he was going to have a panic attack ... He stayed with his head down until all the trainers left the room, and then he fled dodging to all."

At that moment Hoseok shot him a look, which automatically caused Namjoon to jump out of his seat and follow Yoongi. He found him on one of the bathrooms on the second floor soaking his face, breathing heavily and repeating himself that he would be fine.

Yoongi noticed Namjoon's presence in the mirror.

"Hyung, I ..." began without knowing how to continue. He was waiting that Yoongi will start screaming at him.

"I'm sorry to have acted like this Namjoon" Yoongi finally said getting Namjoon out of his trance "Don't worry, I understand why you do it ... You're right, having a plan B is always a good idea ..." Yoongi looked down at the stream of water that was still running in the sink "Just don't force Hoseok to do something Namjoon ... He made it very clear that he didn't want to hear from me anymore, I will work or talk to him only if he wants to ... Assure him I'm not going to bother." He slowly closed the key "I know I deserve his hatred."

\---

Seonhwa feels like the room is spinning ... She's hungry, her brain barely works. She can see her sister suffering for the same thing, but she knows they can't use the money to buy food, because in a week his mother's hospital bill arrives and they barely have enough to pay; so she breathes, helds the frame of her bunk and dropped her body next to her sister ... A few more days and they may stop surviving from the free samples of supermarkets.

The door of the room shared by the 7 apprentices opens suddenly, someone turns on the light without asking and wins the protests of the twins who try to sleep to quench hunger.

"Seonhwa, Seonhee, ZooAh says you must come to dinner" Shouts a voice with a slight accent ... Silence ... "Are you listening to me?" The same person speaks again.

Seonhwa turns around to see Yunha's annoying face.

"I'm sorry Unnie, I'm afraid we didn't buy anything for dinner." 

The normal dormitories of trainees worked like this, each one spent their money as they wanted, nobody cared about the other ... You always had to be better ... And with just a week living together, they had continued that old habit.

"I noticed, but Nala has a gift for us. So it is better that you bring your butts to the dining room or you will run out of dinner." Yunha glares at the older twin before leaving the room, her sharp eyes can be scary.

Seonhwa moves her sister a couple of times before she can wake her up. Somehow they manage to get to the table already set without fainting on the road. Already seated is Marlene, a girl of blond hair, with blue eyes whose Korean is more than perfect. At her side is Yunha, who barely has directed them more than the necessary words.

Hanisok enters the balcony, hair dyed silver and a series of piercings on the right ear. Se smiles at them before sitting.

Finally, Zooah leaves the kitchen followed by Nala and a pot. The last girl places the pot in the middle and she uncovers the Tteokbokki with noodles and freshly prepared vegetables.

"This is my gift for the formation of this pilot group," Nala says stumbling over the words in Korean. "I am very new at cooking Korean food, but I hope you like it."

"Thanks Nala, I think it will be exquisite." Mentions Hanisok before lifting his plate and chopsticks

The others affirm the same and begin to eat. The atmosphere becomes quiet for a while, they are tired and it is strange to live with new people.

"What do you think if introduce ourselves properly?" Zooah starts lowering his plate to the table "I mean, some of us know each others but not all, it would be a good idea to know who we are ... And as it is my idea I will start" she sits properly in the chair and looks at them all "My name is Song ZooAh, Korean with 21 years, 3 years and a half as a trainee of KMPJ and originated from Masan "

Hanisok is next, "Jung Hanisok, Korean, 20 years living in Seoul, my whole life; and 9 years and 6 months like a trainee, 1 years in SM, 1 in YGP, 1 in Cube, 2 in Goldfish and 4 in FNC .... And so far 6 months in KMPJ " Everyone looks at the bitterness with which she mentions the time she has been training "Who is next? "

One of the twins raises her hand vigorously while with the other she holds her sister's. "I am Park Seonhee, the younger sister of Park Seonhwa, we come from Ilsan although we live here since we are 4. We are 16 and we are part of KMPJ since we turned 14."

Seonhwa tells his sister to calm down and feel, all others except Yunha start to laugh. The older twin says she has nothing to add to the declaration of her sister.

"If you allow it, I would like to continue" Marlene waits for the approval of the others. "I am 18, my mother is Italian and my father is Russian. I lived most of my life in Münich, Germany, and spent almost 8 years in Korea. I am a trainee since I was 16. I was part of Sunshine Entertainment until BigHit drove it into bankruptcy and KMPJ absorbed all their trainees, so I have about 3 months with this new company. " Smile shyly before taking another piece of Tteokbokki.

"Woah!!" Seonhee jumps from her seat "How many languages do you speak?"

Marlene turns red before answering "I speak Korean and German almost perfectly, Italian and English are easy for me, but Russian is too complicated, although I partially understand it."

"Incredible .." Hanisok stares at her while he smiles dumbly.

Yunha clicks his tongue "OMG, a citizen of the world ... What else can you do? Fly?"

"That's very rude of you unnie." Seonhwa complains

Yunha shrugs while Marlene lowers her head and apologizes.

"Then Yunha, tell us about yourself, I've heard a lot from the half Chinese and Korean girl who has perfect grades in everything." ZooAh stares at Yunha.

"All you have to know is that my name is Lixiu Yunha, that she, she, she and she" points to Marlene, Nala, Seonhwa and Seonhee "Are younger than me and they better respect me, and that because of cultural reasons I will treat you and Hanisok respectfully."

Everyone shuts up at Yunha's unexpected explosion.

Who when seeing the surprised faces of the others reluctantly lies down in her seat. "If you don't mess with me and do things right, I will work as I should and I will not be a problem."

Zooah shakes his head before turning to see Nala, she knows that dealing with Yunha is going to be a challenge.

"Tell me Nala" Start with a low tone when she sees that the other girl looks scared. "What about you?"

Nala seems lost in her own world, with her eyes wide open and her eyes full of fear, and as soon as Marlene puts a hand on her arm she jumps at the contact with her skin.

They all look at her strangely, Nala takes a few minutes before reacting completely

"Sorry ... I don't like loud noises, screams." she says before looking at her hands. "I had some bad experiences before ... Sorry"

No one asks anything, as if they were afraid to hear answers.

"Is, oaky" says Hanisok after a long silence. "We'll keep that in mind, don't worry, thanks for telling us," she winks.

Everyone else nods, even Yunha feels bad to see how nervous she has put Nala.

"Thank you," he mutters before looking up again. "Nala is a nickname" Starts "My real name is Alva Ríos" She sees the curious looks of the other girls. "I come from Mexico, I am 18 years old, and I have the least experience unlike you ... I have only 4 months of training."

\---

Yoongi closed his eyes savoring the melody, he had to admit it, Zooah was a better producer than he expected. He had listened to her compositions for the past two years and was sure he had found a gold mine.

So now he was standing in front of the group of seven girls, letting them hear that track that captivated him; a fast instrumental full of unexpected moments and changes .... And what he liked most, an abrupt but perfect ending.

He opened his eyes to see Zooah's surprised face, Yoongi gave her a reassuring look before watching them all.

"You have a month to turn Zooah's track into your debut song ... The dance, the lyrics, and their distribution will be all of your authorship" Yoongi smiled satisfactorily at the astonished looks on him "I will only be your white shadow if it is that you need my help, and of course, I will check your progress. "

Someone in the room couldn't help laughing at her nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you believe is the father I introduce in this chapter? Jungkook or Jimin? ... TAN TAN TAN 
> 
> I am trying to start building each personality of the girls and the character voices, is not that easy hahaha I have so much respect for the authors I often read, they are genius. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistake, I don´t have a beta and to be honest I have so little patience, that I publish just after I finish writing ... I mean, I give it another quick reread, and I check basic grammar and spelling mistakes, but I don't pass from there hahaha ... Soooooooo, if it has many mistakes, I am really sorry. 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestions or comments!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	17. 16 [The Room]

Taehyung shuffled out of the room, it was early morning, maybe 2 or 3 am, the lack of windows further confused the cloudy mind of the boy.

The idol surrounded his body with his arms. Everything hurt, his skin, walking, breathing ... With wobbly steps, he hurried to the elevator. Taehyung wanted to flee from there, clean the shadows of those hands of his body, eliminate the smell of that man of his skin.

At the entrance of the elevator was his new manager, who clearly smoked ignoring the sign on the wall. When he saw Taehyung approaching, his face filled with a lustful smile.

Taehyung stopped in the middle of the road, he didn't want to be close to the man.

"Come here Taehyung-ssi," the man warned, releasing a puff of smoke.

It took all his will to get close to the man and enter the elevator together. He immediately looked down at his shoes ... They were black and white, like the moon and the night.

The smell of tobacco quickly filled the cubicle, Taehyung shuddered violently as the man placed his hand on the idol neck and began to massage. "I bet it wasn't that bad ... If you are willing, you could enjoy it"

Taehyung refrained from answering, tears began to fall down his face. This couldn´t be real...this must be a nightmare. The man began to laugh at the drowned sobs of the boy beside him.

"Don't worry, Taehyung-ah." The man lowered his hand to the idol's lower back. "Be a good boy during this tour and I won't do anything to your members."

Taehyung felt the bile rise in his throat.

This was real, he and his members were trapped.

He nodded slowly. He wouldn´t do it for him, he would do it to save his members.

The elevator stopped with a squeak, the doors opened and left the sight of another deserted corridor of the hotel. Taehyung was pushed out of the elevator barely keeping his balance.

"Take a shower and go to bed" Before the doors close completely Taehyung turned to look at the man with the cigarette "You have training at 5 am, you better be ready at that time ... And take that look off your face boy!"

The doors closed.

Taehyung wanted to die.

That was the beginning of his end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyuhng kept a secret.
> 
> The truth, everyone had secrets.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> I wrote this during my sound language and writing class XDXC 
> 
> I have exams this week .... I need to study, is almost 4pm here in Mexico and I haven´t done anything hahaha ="(
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	18. 17 [TOKiMONSTA]

Hanisok swayed on his heels, it was cold and she was soaked. Unexpectedly it had begun to rain that night in Seoul, and Hani, who had left home to get a couple of patches to relieve the pain of his muscles, got trapped in the middle of the rain.

The girl was made a puddle before she could take refuge under the awning of a cafeteria. Shivering with cold, she cursed her decision to leave the apartment so late, but her new choreographer's resistance training had left her in pieces and she urgently needed something to relax her legs.

Ignoring for a second the downpour that was falling behind her, she focused all her attention on the scene behind the window pane. A vintage cafeteria full of university students enjoying their free time.

Hanisok felt jealous, not because she didn't have the money to come in and buy something, but because unlike those groups of friends who were sharing stories and laughs, she was alone.

As a student, she sacrificed her social life for hours of training. As a trainee, competitiveness took over and she never form a true friendship.

She pressed the shopping bag against her chest

She was alone.

  
  
  


"Hanisok?"

Hani turned abruptly at the mention of her name, a female figure with an umbrella approached her with a determined step.

"Until I find you!"

Zooah stood in front of her "My God you are soaked!" She hurriedly took off her jacket and offered it to Hanisok. "Quick, put it on, you're going to get sick."

Hanisok was dumbfounded but she managed to get her hands moving "thank you" she muttered before accepting the garment and putting it on, it was hot. Her unnie stared at the falling raindrops, most likely lost in the stories each drop told.

Both stayed like that for a while, Zooah in her own world and Hanisok looking at her, it was like this until a strong gust of wind pulled Zooah from her thoughts.

“Let's go in for coffee, this weather is horrible and I refuse to walk back home”

  
\--------------

  
Zooah returned to the table with a slice of cake "They say they will bring our coffees right away"; She sat down and offered one of the two forks to Hanisok. “I worried when you didn't come home ..”

The waitress stood between them momentarily while placing a couple of cups of cappuccino on the table.

"Thank you!" Zooah continued "I know you are an adult and you can take care of yourself, but you said you were only going to the pharmacy ... And time did not stop moving forward" she ran her hand through her short hair.

Before Hanisok could answer something, a new melody began to sound through the cafeteria's speakers making Zooah euphoric. 

“It's TOKiMONSTA! Have you heard about her? I love her music! Did you know that her ancestries are Korean? ”

Hani smiled at her unnie reaction. Zooah was all a case. They had been living together for less than a week and had barely shared classes during their training period, but Hanisok could see the way Zooah shined for her personality. Without worrying too much about life, just living the present without thinking too much about tomorrow; if Hanisok had to define her in one word she would use "Freedom"

Zooah continued to ramble from one subject to another without letting Hansiok speak, but for some reason, the younger girl did not feel upset.

"By the way Hanisok" she put another spoonful of cake in her mouth "I wanted to ask you ... what do you think of our dear manager Min Yoongi?"

Hanisok shivered for a moment after Zooah's question. What kind of question was that? A trap to talk badly about her manager and be fired? ... She felt annoyed and betrayed at the same time.

Zooah must have noticed her reaction, as she hastened to smile at her and fold a napkin as she began to answer her own question.

“It's intriguing for me, too much, I have to confess. More for the abrupt way BTS ended. " She folded the paper napkin in half again."I would have been about 15 years old at the time, and BTS was definitely not my favorite group, I preferred their younger brothers, TXT ... they were more close to my age and because of them... ” She made another double “The point is that I remember very well how things went to disaster. It started with the death of PD Bang just after the debut of TXT, and that new CEO who came into charge weeks later. After that, both groups began to exponentially increase their work hours, new albums arrived one after another, their smiles on the stage became more false along with their growing exhaustion, the closure of their personal accounts such as Twitter and Weverse, and how from one night to the other they began to participate in any reality show and event ... " Zooah ends up forming a crane with what was her napkin "There is something really specific, I have not been able to forget " She looks up to see Hanisok" I went to that joint concert from TXT and BTS before people really wanted to accept something terribly wrong was happening. I have this clear image in my head when Jimin fainted and fell off the stage ... there was so much blood ... "

"I think that was the drop that spilled the glass, or at least for ARMY, after that, they began boycott campaigns against the group.”

Hanisok nods recovering her own memories. 

“At the time I didn' t understand it… I wondered why to destroy the career of your favorite group? Then I understood that it was the only way fans had to save them. If nobody went to the events they would not have to present themselves and become more exhaust than they already were ”

Zooah plays with the paper crane "Why they did not leave?" her look seems sad "And then his death happened ... All ARMYs and non-fans felt like it was a betrayal that as soon as the company announced Taehyung's death, the others disappeared almost immediately. There was no funeral, no memorial, no comment from them. His military service was like a grave, nothing was ever heard of them ... It seems to me that Kim Taehyung's name became forbidden words for them ”

It was true, none of them mentioned Taehyung, not at least during the first years of his death and less in public. People thought that the bond that existed between them had been totally broken, but it was a pleasant surprise to many who, as soon as they finished their 21 months of military service, came back together.

The 6 boys along with Taehyung's family sued BigHit and lost everything. Their group name, their songs, their nicknames, money; and worst of all, it was that even so, until today, they had never been able to reveal to the media what had really happened between them and the company, or how Kim Taehyung had died.

Different theories developed over the years, one more wild than others, some crueler than others ... No one could be sure of anything, BigHit sealed the case because their reputation depended on it, the only thing the public was sure, it was that everything that had happened was because of the fault of t company.

The feelings between ARMY were divided between those who blamed the boys for abandoning Taehyung's memory and those who supported the group. 

After the lost demand they disappeared again for another year until the 6 returned to stand together for one last time on a stage to announce the founding of KMPJ Entertainment, after that, each one took separate paths.

"I wonder what kind of mystery our beloved manager will be ... He keeps many secrets that could be considered cursed." The older of the two girls sipped the last drop of her coffee.

Hanisok took the crane in her hands "The truth," she began referring to Yoongi "his eyes are the reflection of his soul, and there, I can only see pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo is almost 1am and I have classes at 7 am .... but I still need to take a shower and put my things in my backpack. XDXC I am already tired, I had college classes from 9:00 to 2:00, after that I made my homework, and then I had German classes from 5:30 to 8: 00; after I drive to come home, I read my philosophy book for class ............... BUTTTTTTTT, I had this idea for writing the next chapter in the morning I write it and now I "check" the spelling and grammar.
> 
> I HAVE ALMOST FINISHED MY EXAM PERIOD! AND MY SCORES HAVE BEEN WONDERFUL!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	19. 18 [Shampoo Bottle]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta, neither English is my first language, and I am too silly to search for mistakes :( .... SORRY

So here he was. I front of a department door unsure if he was supposed to enter the key code or ringing the bell … Technically he was the adult in charge of the teenagers living inside it, however, they were “girls”, and he didn't want to be killed by one of them because “he was interrupting their privacy.” Adora was clear on the topic. “Yoongi-ah, be careful when entering their house. Girls love the freedom that home gives us, be in pajamas, no bra, crazy hair … Please use your head before committing a stupid and ruining your relationship with your trainees after I kill you because of your dumbest.”

And because of that, he was in front of a close door trying to decide what to do ... Thinking logically, the contract of the girls say he was able to enter the department in any second and ask for personal belongings revisions ... But honestly, Adora's words had been terrifying. He hated that this little producer had such an effect on him.

Feeling defeated, he let out a deep sigh. He should have imposed a regulation about the situation of the department when he brought the girls. My God, he felt so silly acting like a teenager ... But what did they expect? He lived for almost ten years with the same group of boys, with minimal interaction with women ... But he still knew how terrifying girls could be, and how easy they would kill him and hide his body if he made a mistake ... And more, because those 7 girls had a great relationship with Adora. Resigning himself to leave, reprogramming what he had to talk to them and ready to plan a regulation, he turned on his heel.

A pair of green eyes watched him curiously. 

Marlene, with her blond hair and her high school uniform, was standing in front of Yoongi. "Manager-nim, good afternoon, is everything okay?"

Yoongi backed away scared, he hadn't noticed the girl's presence at all. "Yeah....I say, yes! I was just thinking of something I need to talk with you girls."

And as if her presence was almost ghostly, Nala stepped out from behind Marlene's slim figure. "Seonsaengnim, if you need to enter the department you are fully entitled. Don't worry, just knocking a few times and then entering on your own is enough notice for us."

Yoongi wondered how long that pair of girls had been watching him ... He tried to hide his growing embarrassment. Ready to say something to save his pride, a strong punch followed by an angry scream fill the hallway. 

Yoongi´s next actions went on automatic pilot. Noticing that the origin of the sounds was the girl's department, he rushed to enter the code and open the door, only to be greeted by a flying shoe and Yunha, who was clearly trying to flee the scene rather annoyingly.

"Come back here Lixiu Yunha!” 

This time, what looked like a shampoo bottle, crashed into his face.

Dazed and aching, he took a step back before crashing into the coat rack throwing all the coats on him in the process; not to mention the bruise that was likely to appear on his hip from the blow with the shoe box storage

Suddenly the room was filled with shouts and apologies, and a series of shared complaints and blame between the girls who lived in that two-room apartment.

Trying to understand what in this world had happened, and trying not to pass out from the throbbing pain in his eye, he let a pair of hands guide him and sit on the couch.

It took him a while to regain full consciousness of what was going on around him. The screams turned to whispers, but that didn't stop Yoongi to hear the fight "of whom fault, it was almost to kill their manager".

His blurred vision slowly returned to normal, only to find 6 pairs of eyes in front of him. Seonhee, Hanisok, Zooah, Nala, Seonhwa, and Yunha watched him with caution, concern, and guilt. The oldest of all, Zooah, began to speak.

"Manager-nim, are you alright?"

Yoongi did not answer immediately ... Had they thrown him a shoe, followed by a bottle of shampoo? WTF

"Yes, I'm OK." responds after a while.

The girls sighed.

"An apology Manager-nim! I didn't mean to hit you," Hanisok said as she bowed 90 degrees.

"Wait, did you launch that on purpose?" Yoongi asked surprised.

"Well ... I"

"What are you waiting for Hanisok, accuse me with manager-nim" Yunha cuts Hanisok.

Hanisok looked her angrily and prepared to speak, only to be interrupted by Zooah who stood in her way.

"I'm afraid what is happening is a fight over the use of the bathroom shower, manager-nim." The older one who always seemed to have a calm character was furious "Apparently Yunha has the habit of leaving her things behind once she finishes bathing, the bathroom light does not work so we go in blind, and this time Hanisok has tripped and fallen. "

"My head was an inch away from hitting the sink, you could have killed me!" With a wave of her hand, Zooah silences Hanisok

Yoongi analyzes the situation, the matter is certainly more delicate than he thought, not just a fight to use the bathroom mirror ... Heck, if Adora hears him talk like that, she will murder him for generalizing the behavior of women … He is still lost in his thoughts when for the eleventh time in the day, someone scares or surprises him. A hand places a warm compress on his eye, Yoongi relaxes with the heat, which seems to calm the throbbing pain of his eye a bit.

"A warm chamomile compress, to relieve inflammation," says a murmuring voice in broken Korean.

Yoongi turns around and thanks Nala, who only smiles sheepishly before returning her gaze to Yunha.

"Definitely leaving your things abandoned in the bathroom is dangerous Yunha." He tarts trying to appear firm. He turns to see Hanisok "But the answer in this life, never, and listen to me Hanisok, is never violence."

Both girls look away.

"I understand that living with strangers in such a small space is martyrdom. That sometimes you get fed up with them and want to hang them." Yoongi remembers himself living the first years with his members, so noisy and disorderly, without letting him sleep and always nosing at his things "But you must learn to work together, or else this group will fail before even debuting." At the time Bang PD had said something similar, his young self had a hard time understanding it at the time, and certainly, BTS had many fights between the 7, but when they matured and understood the value of each of them; things started to work. "It will not be easy, you are so different from each other that understanding each other will be very difficult ... But if you do not make an effort and give in between yourselves, this will never work."

Zooah nodded supporting him "I think it would be nice to write some rules and stick them where we can all see them. That way we would all know what we can and can't do."

Seonhee, who had remained silent since Yoongi was attacked by a shampoo bottle, adds that she has a small blackboard in their possession that they could use.

For a second Yoongi plans to tell Hanisok and Yunha to apologize, but then he remembers that he is not a kindergarten teacher, and decides that they should do the passes when they are ready. However, that does not stop him from asking Hanisok if she is okay if the fall did not hurt her, the girl shakes her head and thanks to the older man's concern.

Sore, Yoongi stands up and looks around. The small apartment is barely decorated, the existence of furniture is minimal, it almost seems recently bought... Well, he remembers, the girls have been living here for less than half a month ... Surely in a couple of months, it will be full of pictures, ornaments and it will no longer feel so impersonal.

"Good" Yoongi begins trying to take the girls' attention "Why don't you teach me which focus is not working. Then we are going to buy it so I can change it" He says himself, that he would talk with the girls another day about the new rules of the cellphone used. As he starts to walk to the bathroom, the roar of a hungry stomach fills the room and Yoongi can see Yunha's flushed face as she tries to hide behind a door "Well I guess that also means your manager is going to invite you over for dinner" The faces of the 7 girls light up "But don't get used brats ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am still alive ..... How is your quarantine going? In my case, I am reading many fanfics (of course after doing all my school work) :p .... I love Fanfics. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments.
> 
> In other news, my right knee is immobilized, nothing rare, actually. Since some years ago both of my legs had have problems. My bones come out of place really easily, and I have body pain almost 24/7. Apparently, my official diagnosis is "Symptomatology of Imperfect osteogenesis, only presenting the synthons of muscle and joint weakness without the fragility of the bones; in addition to the first symptoms of Fibromyalgia"... So currently I am taking two different pain killers, which actually only have an effect for a few hours, and Hydrolyzed collagen.
> 
> But even that everything is fine, I am really happy and let's see what the future has for us......HWAITING!
> 
> \-----------------------
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestions or comments!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


	20. 19 [ˈignərəns]

Dinner definitely didn't go as Yoongi would have expected.

Yes, at first it seemed that the 7 girls were excited to go, but a phone alarm, an alarm had ruined everything.

The alarm turned out to belong to Zooah, who upon hearing it, seemed to return to reality and apologized before running out of the apartment saying she had to give regularization classes. Surely, any other manager would have questioned her mysterious job for fear that his potential n idol had a boyfriend or something, but Yoongi had once been her age and had been a trainee at the same time while maintaining a mountain of part-time jobs. So when he saw her pick up a stack of books that she must have been working on before, he had no hesitation, and let the girl go.

The next to flee the apartment was Yunha, who said that she did not want to be at a dinner with people who clearly did not want to see her and that she preferred to practice singing for a few more hours in the company.

Hanisok huffed annoyed and just said she was not hungry before she went to lock herself in the room.

That left Yoongi and the maknae line in the middle of the room.

"I guess we can have more dinner, don't you think?" Yoongi tried to force a smile.

"Perfect! That will give me a chance to order dessert." Marlene shouted.

Marlene. Marlene definitely reminded Yoongi of a certain boy with a heart-shaped smile, well, the personality that boy had once had. Responsible when need it, relaxed in the most indicated moments, always smiling and looking to make others smile ... She was like his Hobi.

***

Yoongi drove the girls to a near barbeque, one of those places where you cook your own meat and vegetables. He let the girls choose the types of meat they wanted, and try to begin a comfortable chat with them.

Sejin told him that a way to be a good manager was to know the girls. A little about their lives and their plans for the future. But of course, he also warned him not to expect the girls to open up immediately and tell him everything.

"So" He begging after taking a long drink of his coke "From what I know, the two older are High School Seniors and the younger ones are freshman right?"

The answers were momentarily interrupted by the plates of food arriving.

Seonhwa grabbed a pair of tongs and began to arrange the meat on the grill. "That is correct manager-nim" She passed the tongs to her twin so she could continue putting the vegetables

The twins were identical but very different at the same time. On the one hand, Seonhwa was a river of calm next to the whirlwind that was her sister Seonhee; apart from the fact, that the first kept her hair of its natural color and short, while her sister had it long and painted in a combination of black, blue and green. They were like night and day, and it was more than evident that they perfectly complemented each other.

"Seonhee and I assist to the local high school of the zone. Some months and we are going to end the first year." 

A local school? This sounded extremely strange in Yoongi's head ... As far as he remembered, the company paid those trainees who were either Korean or really fluent in Korean language, high school tuition specializing in arts, or in the case of SOPA, a proportional part of the same tuition because it was much more expensive. So why did Seonhwa and Seonhee go to a public school? ... I would have to investigate what was happening. For now, he just nodded and wished them luck in their final exams.

Nala was the next to start speaking with her small voice after Marlene motivate her to do it ensuring their manager-nim would be really happy to hear her.

"I would like to study literature after ending high school.." Her voice was so low that Yoongi barely managed to hear it. 

"That sounds really good Nala!" Yoongi could not understand how such a shy girl wanted to become an idol ... Well, he had also been strange, many always wondered how a person with social phobia was able to sing in front of thousands of people ... Maybe Nala was like him. "Do you have in mind any university?"

"Not in reality ... I could not pay for it, so I will no apply."

"Well....Once I was in the same situation ... mmm ... Maybe we could see if the company could help you with the part of the tuition."

Nala's eyes flashed with surprise

"I can't promise anything ...But I will expose your case with the CEO, That sounds great, no?"

"Ye...s" a genuine smile appeared on the girl's face "Thanks"

Yoongi also smiled at her. Now he turned his gaze to the girl in the yellow blazer that fully shouted she was attending SOPA, Marlene.

"Since you're graduating, any ideas for college?"

The girl who had already started eating choked for a moment before answering.

"Well...To be honest I am not sure if I want to attend college." She looks down before continuing " I know here in Korea college is really important, but... I want to try my best to make my dream of debuting true." Without warning, she raises her head and stares at Yoongi with eyes full of fire. "I know I can do it, that I can reach the scenarios and show the world my abilities ... I also know is a long journey with many obstacles, but I want to try it, even if I fail." 

***

Sincerely, he never expected his eyelid turn that purple, it hurt even after he took a pair of strong painkillers.

Last night after leaving the girls at home, he drove to his apartment and took a shower. At that moment his eye was only red, he tried to search for an ointment in the small first aid kit he had in the bathroom … But who was he lying?, The only thing he had there were aspirins for the hangover and pain killers for his shoulder. 

But he was too tired in order to go to the convenience store. Strangely we wanted to sleep, he didn't even though about his nightmares. That night for the first time in years Yoongi was able to sleep. 

But that didn't avoid his eyelid become inflamed.

The next morning he woke up late. Rushing through his apartment, he took the first clothes he saw and took the paper he needed for the meeting he had in 20 minutes. He only looked at the condition of his eye while putting his shoes on. 

"Fuck...Fuck" Namjoon would kill him…He would assume that again Yoongi for involved in a bar fight while drunk, like the last time Namjoon paid for a bond for liberated his hyung. That time Joon was really angry, he shouted Yoongi about how stupid he was and that he needed to change his life before he ended death as Taehyung. 

Yoongi looked at his watch, 15 minutes before the meeting. "It's late, it's late." He took the first sunglasses he could find and run through the hallway …. Surely he would need something for the inflammation of his eye, but that could wait. 

  
  


Thank god he lived near KMPJ building.

He arrived just in time when everyone was taking a seat inside the meeting office. Yoongi knew only the name of the producer that where there, the rest of the faces were not new for him but he didn't have any idea of their names. He was one of the owners of the company and he didn't have a near idea of who worked with them. He stayed next to the door for a few seconds before noticing that Adora was near one of the windows and that next to her there was an empty seat. 

He walked towards her.

"What happened Min Yoongi?" Adora looks at him with narrowed eyes "Why are you using sunglasses inside? 

"Good morning you too Adora, no, I didn't take breakfast."

"Yoongi…"

"Come on Adora, I have been in the room for less than 5 minutes and you are already assuming I committed a murderer or something like that"

"but.." Adora was interrupted by the door 

Namjoon entered with the hands full of papers "Good morning, sorry for being late" 

Hoseok was the next to enter the room"I guess I am the last one" he made fun of himself. 

Understanding that used a pair of sunglasses in the middle of a meeting was not polite, he came to the annoying conclusion that he should take them off. Sometimes he hated the many rules of Korean society.

Trying to be the most discreet as possible, he centered his sigh of the paper resting on the table in front of him and took the glasses. Not even 10 minutes later he felt a look over hin. The owner of it was surely sitter on the other side of the room.

Namjoon, Yoongi thought trying to avoid looking to that side.

  
  


***

At the end of the meeting, he was able to escape without speaking with Namjoon or Adora excusing himself that he needed to speak with another of the producers about one of the songs of the girls. And actually it was true, Zooah was collaborating with another of their debut songs.

  
  


Yoongi returned his studio a few hours later. He checked and spoke with the other producer about the talent of Zooah and how the girls' album was going in general. For this moment painkillers already lost the effect, his eye ache, and it felt as if it would felt …. Fucking shampoo bottle. 

Lazily he entered the 6-digit code and opened the door of the study. It was totally dark. Yoongi prepared to enter, only to stumble and drop his phone. He cursed to himself and turned his gaze to the object on the ground that had tripped him. It was a plastic bag. Yoongi leaned down to observe its contents. A bowl of chicken. An ointment for inflammation. Some pills for pain. "what the hell? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo, I did this Fanmade MV about BTS, is called "riˈdempSHən", and I will really happy if you watch it and tell me what you think... Maybe I can create a fanfic with that storyline: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHGig-MQ_hk
> 
> In order things, Who do you believe let the bag?
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave any suggestions or comments!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please leave any suggestion or comment!
> 
> PD. English is not my first language ... neither I have a beta ... I am trying to do my best while writing!
> 
> Twitter: @As1anG1rls  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN9aPyWCLqRdoLug7yluRCg?view_as=subscriber


End file.
